Traffic barriers and medians are used along roadways to redirect errant vehicles, such as to prevent the vehicles from colliding with oncoming traffic (e.g., head-on collisions with other vehicles) or various other hazards located adjacent the roadway, while minimizing the damage to the vehicle and injury to its occupants resulting from impacting the traffic barrier or median. Roadside safety systems may employ cable or wire rope systems or guardrails. Roadside safety systems may also be designed with a length of need (LON) to prevent collision with specific stationary roadside obstacles or to prevent vehicles from entering areas of concern. Cable or wire rope traffic safety systems are generally installed with foundational structures that extend below grade. Typically, two or more foundational structures may be used to install an anchoring point for the cables. After impact with a vehicle, the many components of the anchoring system may need to be replaced, for example support posts that may have been deformed or otherwise damaged.
Therefore, a need remains for an anchoring system that is cost competitive as well as easy and quick to install, and which has components that may be reused or easily replaced after a collision.